


Intimidation

by WickedWanderer



Series: First Impressions [3]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crack, Fluff, M/M, No angst!, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, but JT gets a little horny in this one not gonna lie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24115021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedWanderer/pseuds/WickedWanderer
Summary: So what did everyone actually say to JT?
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: First Impressions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 83





	Intimidation

**Author's Note:**

> I’m losing my mind... that’s my only excuse. This is not well written, but by god it’s enthusiastic.

*Bright Fun Fact #1: Bright graduated with honors from Harvard University. Do you know how hard that is to do?*

JT groaned. Who the hell was texting him about Bright at six AM? He typed out a reply to that effect.

*Oh, it’s Edrisa! Just thought you might like to know.*

He had nothing to say to that.

Dani was giving him that soft smile. The one that said “I know what’s on your mind, and I understand you’re having emotions about it, but if you don’t shape up I’ll smash your head into your desk.” He leaned back in his chair.

“Dani...” she looked at him from behind her mug of tea.

“You know, Bright’s actually really sweet.” He thought about the wild-eyed man he’d seen chop a victim’s hand off last week.

“What?”

“I’m just saying. The guy could make an emotional connection with a toaster. Someone with that much heart? Might be worth getting to know.” She breezed away as if it had only been a passing thought.

He tried not to let it get to him.

*Bright Fun Fact #8: He does yoga every morning. Religiously.*

JT nearly choked on his own tongue.

*Edrisa, if you don’t stop I’m going to block your number.*

He didn’t block her number.

He found out Bright had a sister when he found her waiting outside his apartment building one night.

“Ainsley Whitly,” she said. He shook her hand mostly on reflex.

“My brother is not the kind of man who would ever put any pressure on you.” She leaned forward conspiratorially.

“I’m not my brother.” He tried for the high ground.

“Listen, I-“ A wave of her hand cut him off.

“I don’t know if this is some gay panic thing or if you’re just emotionally constipated, but what you’re doing is cruel. He was scared to meet you for most of his life, and now you’ve got him convinced he’s not good enough for you.” She held up her hand again.

“Don’t speak. I don’t want excuses. I want you to get your shit together.”She finally softened.

“He deserves to be happy. Just... talk to him. Please.” JT watched her walk away.

The problem was, he knew how Bright talked. If JT started up a conversation, the profiler was bound to say something that either made JT want to drop to his knees then and there, or drop Bright to his own knees. Violently.

When he let himself think about it, he wasn’t panicking over the gay thing. He was just... panicking, in general. Because they worked together, because Bright was infuriating and kind of creepy, and because, if he was being honest, JT absolutely was emotionally constipated.

Also he wasn’t quite ready to forgive him for the necrophiliac thing.

*Bright Fun Fact #15: He was voted ‘Sexiest Profiler Alive’ on my favorite true crime board. He even beat reigning champ Spencer Reid.*

JT would never, ever, admit how quickly he googled that. Scrolling through the comments, he had to admit... they weren’t wrong.

He was thinking about custom-tailored suits and blue eyes when Jessica Whitly intercepted him a block from the precinct. He was going to have to change up his routine- clearly he was being stalked.

“My son is already hard at work, so don’t hope for a rescue from him.” One perfectly manicured hand straightened her hair. JT gulped.

“Detective Tarmel, I would love to know why you think ignoring your soulmate after one conversation is socially acceptable behavior.” Her air of genuine interest was undercut by that smile. Too many teeth. He waited as she stared him down.

It took him too long to realize she was actually going to let him answer.

“I don’t,” he admitted softly, surprising himself. Eyes too much like Bright’s scanned him.

“You’re scared.” He called on any god that was listening to smite this weird ass mind-reading family. Although... maybe not all of them.

“Of Malcolm?” She laughed.

“That boy wouldn’t hurt a fly.” An axe flashed in his mind.

“No. I just... I’m not ready to talk about it yet.” It was closer to the truth than he’d managed yet. It earned him a real smile.

“Fine. When you are, tell him to bring you to dinner.” He sighed.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Lovely to meet you, detective.”

*Bright Fun Fact #23: He has a Cockatiel named Sunshine. How cute is that!*

It was kind of cute.

“JT! My office- now.” JT wracked his brain for anything he’d done lately to justify that tone. His paperwork had all been on time, and that was Gil’s biggest pet peeve.

Gil locked the door behind them before crossing to sit at his desk. He leaned forward on his elbows, laced his fingers together, and stared at JT with grim determination.

“I don’t like to see the kid upset.” Oh shit. He wasn’t talking to his lieutenant right now- he was talking to Bright’s father. And the door was locked.

JT couldn’t help it- he let out a groan and slumped forward in his chair, burying his head in his hands.

“Oh my god,” he whined, “I can’t escape it. You’re everywhere.”

“What are you talking about?” Gill sounded off-balance, rare for him.

“If one more person tells me to give Bright a chance, I’m faking my own death,” JT glared at him, daring him to try.

“Listen, JT, I know you don’t like him-“ That was it. Final straw. Cards on the table.

“Yes I do!” The admission felt like it had physically struck him.

He hadn’t even let himself think it yet. Meandering thoughts of what it would be like to touch him, sure. Smiling inwardly at his jokes and ridiculous antics? Yeah. Actually letting himself admit his feelings? Oh. Hell. No.

“What- you do?” JT was on a roll now.

“Yeah! I mean, he’s creepy and weird for sure, but he’s nice, he’s kind in his own way, he’s so fucking smart it’s insane, and god his ass in those suits...” It came to his attention he was oversharing. His mouth snapped shut. Gil’s eyebrows were climbing into his hairline. JT stood up.

“I’ll just... see myself out then.” Gil didn’t meet his eyes.

“Yeah. Right.” And JT unlocked and opened the door, walked around the bullpen a couple of times, and finally stopped by Malcolm’s desk.

“Bright. Where do you live?”

**Author's Note:**

> Is JT tsundere?? Find out next time on why can’t I stop writing about this au...  
> For real though, I kinda phoned this one in. I’ll go back and fix it eventually so it’s not 90% dialogue and half-assed filler.


End file.
